


Baby Pull Me Closer

by cameroncole



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Rosa being badass as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: ""You often get yourself into this type of situation?"
Amy considered it, she couldn’t remember this exactly happening before but it certainly wasn’t the first time she’d been put into an uncomfortable situation because she was nice to a man. By contrast, Rosa looked like the last guy that even dared to look at her the wrong way had ended up with his balls in a basket. "I guess, more than I would like to that’s for sure."
"Maybe you should invest in some twenty-four seven security, just in case."
The mix of nerves, gratitude and vodka cause Amy to be more brazen than normal. "Are you volunteering?"
The corner of Rosa’s lip quirked up in a smile, it only made Amy want to kiss her more."
Amy gets stuck talking to a creep at a bar and asks Rosa for help, it goes gayer than originally intended.





	Baby Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the prompt "there’s a real creep at the club trying to hit me up right now and you look pretty fit so pls pretend to be my date so he can leave".
> 
> also in other news Amy Santiago is a giant gay nerd.

Amy wasn’t sure why she’d let her friends drag her to the club. She could be at home, in cozy pj’s curled up under a blanket with a cup of tea and a good book, but instead she was wearing a pair of pants that were too tight to be called comfortable and a shirt that showed more cleavage than she even thought she had. At present, she was sitting in one of the stools at the bar with her third martini in her hand as she watched her friends on the dance floor.

The room was packed, bodies bashing into each other on the dance floor and not a single open seat to be found. It made Amy glad she’d taken the seat when she first got here even though she was afraid that at any moment one of her friends could come and drag her out of it. The person that had been sitting beside her got up, tossing a twenty on the counter and making a beeline for the floor, barely able to walk straight. She tossed the remainder of her drink back and asked the bartender for another as someone sat next to her.

At first, she paid no mind to her new neighbor, most of the people that came to the bar sat down and simply drank in silence before leaving to dance, but after a while of feeling their eyes on her back she couldn’t help but glance over at him. He looked like a grade A creep, the kind that would be arrested for murdering his mistress on a crime drama, with slicked back hair and a gold chain exposed by a too low white button up shirt. She regretted looking at him because as soon as she did he smiled, big and wide.

His voice grated on her nerves, it sounded like an engine backfiring and nails on a chalkboard all at once. "What’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, the line falling flat as he placed a hand on her arm.

Amy smiled, hoping that being polite would stop the situation from escalating. "I’m _trying_ to enjoy a night out."

"Really?" The toothy grin returned, looking no less menacing than last time. "That’s exactly what I’m trying to do too. My name’s Jeremy."

Amy really couldn’t have given less of a shit about his name but out of curtsey she returned his smile with a much smaller one and offered her hand. "I’m Amy."

Jeremy’s grin only widened as he shook her hand. She tensed as he leaned closer, his arm snaking her waist so he could talk quietly into her ear. "I have to run to the bathroom but when I get back we can continue this." His breath was hot on her neck, causing her to shudder and she could practically feel him grin. "Yeah, we’ll definitely continue this."

He downed the rest of his drink and got up, heading for the back wall decorate with a neon sign pointing to the washrooms. Amy considered her options. She could simply leave, force her way through the crowd and out the door never to return, but she was here with her friends even if they had abandoned her and this was their favorite bar, there was no way she’d be able to convince them that coming here was a bad idea. She could tell him she wasn’t interested but he didn’t seem like the type of guy that would accept that as an answer and she didn’t want to find out the hard way. That left her with one option, asking someone to pretend to be her date. That wasn’t as easy as it sounded since whoever she asked had to both accept and look formidable enough for the guy to back off.

The heavy crowd rewarded her with many opportunities but most of the people she asked just gave her a funny look and moved on. It wasn’t until she spotted a woman walking towards her, heavy boots clunking on the concrete floor, that she got her hopes up.

"Excuse me?" Amy half-shouted to be heard over the music, her eyes on the woman’s face.

The woman turned and raised an eyebrow, clearly unused to people just approaching her in public, probably because her expression coupled with the black leather jacket hanging off her shoulders basically dared anyone to even try. She didn’t speak but she was clearly giving Amy her attention.

"There’s this guy, he was sitting with me but he just left to the bathroom, and he won’t leave me alone. Seems convinced that by not actively being rude to him that I’m into him so I was hoping you’d pretend to be my date so he would leave me alone without causing an incident." Amy refused to let herself sound scared but she did let a tone of desperation seep into voice.

The woman seemed to consider it, which was more than anyone else had done so far, then nodded. "I’m Rosa." Her voice was low and almost gravelly, suiting her persona perfectly, and was also one of the most attractive things Amy had ever heard.

"Amy Santiago. You can take his seat if you want? I might look a little off if you’re standing."

Rosa nodded again, taking the vacant seat and ordering a beer from the bartender. "You often get yourself into this type of situation?"

Amy considered it, she couldn’t remember this _exactly_ happening before but it certainly wasn’t the first time she’d been put into an uncomfortable situation because she was nice to a man. By contrast, Rosa looked like the last guy that even dared to look at her the wrong way had ended up with his balls in a basket. "I guess, more than I would like to that’s for sure."

"Maybe you should invest in some twenty-four seven security, just in case."

The mix of nerves, gratitude and vodka cause Amy to be more brazen than normal. "Are you volunteering?"

The corner of Rosa’s lip quirked up in a smile, it only made Amy want to kiss her more. "We’ll see how this goes before we start making plans."

Amy took that as a promise for the future as she swallowed the last sip of her drink. She didn’t even have time to order the next one before Jeremy was there, looking pissed at Rosa sitting in his seat.

"Who is this?" He asked, distaste and anger coloring his tone as he makes a vague gesture towards Rosa, who has now swiveled in her seat to lean back against the counter and study him.

Amy swallowed, putting steel in her spine and her voice as she faces him. "This is Rosa." A brief pause. "She’s my date."

Jeremy sizes her up, clearly displeased with this turn of events. "And you didn’t bother to tell me because…" He trailed off, obviously expecting an answer.

Amy knew he didn’t deserve one, but her mind still started whirring, trying to come up with an explanation. Before she could say anything Rosa pushed herself away from the bar and stood facing him, her arms crossed over her chest. "She doesn’t owe you an explanation. Now, get lost before I _make_ you get lost."

He turned and left without another word as relief rushed through Amy. "Thank you so much, what can I do to repay you?."

Rosa offered another small smile. "How about you buy me another drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@pumpkinreyes](http://princessmechanics.co.vu/) and send me more prompts!!!


End file.
